Two Weeks
by Eraumavez Umgatoxadrez
Summary: Harry não imaginava que Draco sentiria tanto sua falta. Slash.


Fanfic: Two Weeks

Autor: Eraumavez Umgatoxadrez

Drarry

Classificação: +18

Sinopse: Harry não imaginava que Draco sentiria tanto sua falta.

Disclaimer: Personagens de Harry Potter. Escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Essa história contém slash, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre homens. Linguagem pesada.

Completa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente. Mas, ao contrário do seu sonho, o outro lado da cama continuava vazio. Praguejou baixinho.

Já faziam duas semanas, e essa rotina se repetia todo dia. Não fazia ideia de quando ele ia voltar, mas por Deus, _que fosse logo._

Como sempre, Draco tinha pedido para ele não ir, mas o complexo de super-herói de Harry era grande demais. Ele simplesmente não podia deixar alguém na mão. Ninguém poderia prever que aquela droga de missão fosse durar tanto tempo, e Draco não aguentava mais.

Precisava abraçar Harry. Precisava ouvir sua risada, sentir seu cheiro. Não iria aguentar nem mais um dia sem sentir seus lábios nos seus. Sentia tanto a falta de Harry, que doía.

De olhos fechados, Draco deixou sua mente voar. Pensou mais uma vez em como seria quando o moreno voltasse. Como se analisariam por longos segundos, como se beijariam até o ar faltar. Diria como sentiu sua falta, como precisava dele. Os dois tirariam as roupas, cambaleariam até o quarto, e Draco se entregaria. Deixaria Harry o possuir lentamente, como muitas outras vezes, do jeito que adorava. E quando não conseguisse mais se conter, Draco gemeria alto o nome do namorado, e descansaria a cabeça em seu ombro, tentando controlar a respiração. E começaria tudo de novo.

Draco gemeu em frustração ao perceber que estava duro, e que Harry não estava lá para ajudá-lo com isso. Já estava há varios dias nessa frustração, e não aguentava mais se tocar pensando no moreno. Precisava de algo a mais, precisava _dele_. Mas isso não era possível. Jogou as cobertas para o lado, subitamente sentindo calor. Ainda de olhos fechados, o loiro deitou a cabeça no travesseiro macio e passou as mãos pelo peito nu. Quando chegou nos mamilos, ofegou. Tocou repetidamente a ponta dos dedos naqueles pedacinhos sensíveis de carne, sentindo uma corrente elétrica descer por seu membro. Inconscientemente, em um impulso, Draco flexionou os joelhos e abriu as pernas, como se para receber alguém.

Nos devaneios do loiro, Harry estava lá. Ajoelhado na cama abaixo dele, apenas de boxer, o observando com um olhar faminto enquanto Draco se tocava. O loiro não conseguiu conter um gemido ao imaginar o morenos lamber os lábios com a visão. _Tão quente._

Uma de suas mãos foi lentamente abaixanto, passando pelo abdome, até chegar na virilha. Brincou com o elástico da própria cueca, com a respiração ofegante. Imaginou como Harry se inclinaria sobre ele, e passando os lábios por seu pescoço, sussurrando para ele, incentivando-o a continuar.

_"Vá em frente, Draco. Mostre-se para mim. Se toque, gema gostoso. Só para mim."_

Sua imaginação o estava enlouquecendo. Adorava quando o namorado dizia palavras sujas, sem tocá-lo, torturando Draco lentamente. E se masturbar enquanto Harry o observava era uma das coisas que mais o excitavam.

Seus dedos passaram por baixo do elástico de sua cueca, e Draco ofegou quando tocou a cabecinha de seu membro. Esfregou a ponta, espalhando a gota de pré-sêmem pelos dedos. Em um único movimento tirou a cueca, e com a outra mão agarrou com força seu pênis, gemendo alto. Já estava duro feito pedra. Abriu mais as pernas, até que seus dedos lubrificados alcançaram sua entradinha. Acariciaram-a repetidamente, sem nunca ir mais além.

_"Yeah, Draco. Bem assim. Está se sentindo bem? Não é bom, se tocar enquanto eu observo?"_

Ah, puta merda, _é sim._ Harry e seu olhar faminto era apenas fruto da imaginação do loiro, mas ele estava adorando, e mal podia conter os gemidos de excitação.

Lentamente, foi enfiando um dedo em seu buraquinho. Conseguia sentir como era quente e apertado por dentro. Continuava pressionando seu membro, impedindo-se de gozar, e estava delirando de prazer. Quando percebeu, estava rebolando lentamente sobre seu próprio dedo, pedindo por mais. Queria mais. Precisava de mais.

_"Você não faz ideia de como está gostoso, Draco, todo exposto pra mim, rebolando enquanto se fode com os dedos" _O loiro gemeu alto, e enfiou mais fundo _"Você é apertado por dentro, não acha? Tão quente... Mete com mais força, mete."_

Draco obedeceu. Tirava e colocava o dedo repetidamente em sua entrada, mas isso não era suficiente. Quando dois dedos estavam dentro de si, Draco gemeu alto. E o Harry imaginário gemia em seu ouvido.

_"Você é tão lindo, Draco... Me deixa duro só de olhar. Não faz ideia de como eu quero lamber esse seu buraquinho, sentir seu gosto, para depois fodê-lo com força. Enfiar meu pau na sua bunda até que você chore por misericórdia. Mas eu não deixaria você gozar, e ficaríamos assim por horas e horas, sem nunca ficar satisfeito. Você quer isso, Draco? Você quer que eu te coma agora?"_

-Harry... - gemeu Draco em voz alta, colocando o terceiro dedo para dentro. Mas não era o suficiente. - Me fode...

-Achei que nunca fosse pedir.

Draco abriu os olhos. Por um instante, acreditou que o que via fazia parte de seu delírio, Harry e seu olhar faminto. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que o moreno parado na sua frente, lambendo os lábios enquanto o observava, era real. Era seu Harry.

-Harry - gemeu novamente, sem parar os movimentos no traseiro. O outro deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Não imaginava que fosse sentir tanto a minha falta, Draco - disse ele com a voz doce, enquanto se ajoelhava na cama e se aproximava. Já estava sem sapatos e sem camisa, e um grande volume podia ser visto em suas calças - A ponto de sonhar comigo enquanto enfia a mão na própria bunda.

Estava excitado demais para corar de vergonha. Harry parou perto de seu traseiro, agarrou abaixo dos seus joelhos e ergueu para frente, expondo ainda mais o loiro.

-Que vista... - murmurou, sem tirar os olhos dos dedos de Draco, se movendo freneticamente. Ficava cada vez mais excitado com o olhar de Harry sobre si, e já teria gozado há muito se não apertasse o próprio pênis com força. O moreno pareceu perceber isso, e deixando o joelho do namorado no alto, o substituiu naquela tarefa, apertando com força a base do membro do loiro, que gemia cada vez mais.

Lentamente, ainda com um sorrisinho no rosto, aproximou os lábios da ereção de Draco, lambendo lentamente a pontinha, fazendo ele revirar os olhos de prazer. Em um movimento só, tomou o membro do namorado com a boca, chupando com força.

Draco gritava. Sentir os próprios dedos o alargando cada vez mais sobre o olhar observador do moreno, enquanto sentia a língua quente dele passando sobre todo seu membro sem piedade... Era demais. Rebolava freneticamente, erguendo os quadris em direção á boca de Harry, querendo senti-lo mais.

Tão abruptamente quanto tinha começado, Harry parou. Antes que pudesse reclamar, Draco sentiu aqueles lábios se pressionarem contra os seus, e aquela língua procurar a sua. Como sentia falta daquilo. Gemeu quando sentiu o próprio gosto na boca do moreno, e sentiu os dedos dele seguirem para baixo, enquanto sua mão ainda pressionava o pênis do loiro com força. Harry parou de beijá-lo, mas manteve os rostos próximos, observando atentamente a expressão do loiro. Bochechas coradas, respiração ofegante, lábios vermelhos. Olhos escurecidos pelo prazer que o encaravam sob pálpebras semicerradas.

Com força, os dedos de Harry se juntaram ao de Draco, que não estava pronto para receber o prazer que sentiu. Fechou os olhos com força, seus gemidos se transformando em gritos, enquanto agarrava com força os cabelos negros do namorado.

-Bem como eu lembrava - sussurrou Harry, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço. Muito melhor do que em sua imaginação - Como eu senti sua falta, Draco... Eu me tocava toda noite pensando em você, mordendo com força o travesseiro para que não escutassem meus gemidos. Imaginando como seria entrar nesse seu buraquinho depois de tanto tempo, e em como ele estaria apertadinho e pulsante, ansioso para me receber - os dedos de Harry alargavam Draco cada vez mais, e esse há muito não conseguia conter os gemidos - Qual foi minha surpresa quando eu entrei aqui depois de duas semanas, louco de vontade para ter você novamente, quando percebo que você já estava se divertindo sozinho. Isso não se faz, Draco.

-Harry - gemeu o loiro, abrindo mais as pernas e empinando o traseiro na direção dos dedos do moreno - Por favor...

-Por favor o quê, Draco? - Harry fez-se de desentendido, enquanto diminuiua a velocidade dos dedos, o massageando lentamente por dentro - O que você quer? Quer que eu meta em você? Quer que eu te coma com força, do jeitinho que você adora? Quer sentir meu pau enterrando na sua bunda, tão fundo que você nem vai acreditar no prazer?

Se Draco sentisse mais um pouco de prazer, tinha certeza que enlouqueceria de vez. Tentava responder, mas tudo que saia de sua boca eram gemidos altos.

-Você parece uma vadia desesperada, Draco, tão gostoso. Implore, Draco. Implore por mim.

-Por favor... - suspirou o loiro imediatamente. Precisava daquilo. - Por... Favor, Harry - os dedos do moreno pararam de vez dentro dele, à espera das palavras de Draco. O loiro abriu os olhos, e encarou o namorado - Me fode.

O corpo de Harry se afastou, e os dedos saíram de sua entradinha, fazendo uma falta enorme. Draco se ergueu nos cotovelos, observando enquanto o moreno baixava as calças, liberando seu membro duro. O moreno sorriu para Draco, enquanto encostava a cabecinha de seu pênis na entradinha pulsante. Em um só movimento, se enterrou em Draco.

O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou. Sentia Harry por inteiro dentro de si agora, o preenchendo por completo, e caralho, como sentira falta daquilo. O moreno tirou seu membro de dentro dele, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, voltava a entrar com força.

Harry já não conseguia segurar os gemidos. Sentira tanto a falta de Draco, e contara os dias para sua volta. Precisava matar as saudades, e aquele estava sendo um ótimo jeito de fazê-lo. Revirava os olhos de prazer, apenas observando Draco se contorcer abaixo de si, gemendo alto seu nome, arranhando sua pele, com lágrimas nos olhos. Entrava com força dentro dele, sentindo o loiro o apertá-lo e fazê-lo querer ir mais rápido, mais forte.

E justo quando Draco achou que não poderia se sentir melhor, a mão de Harry soltou seu membro, e ele gozou espetacularmente sobre os corpos suados. E não viu mais nada.

-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bem vindo de volta ao mundo dos vivos, Draco.

O loiro abriu os olhos, e olhou para Harry ao seu lado, aconchegado em seu ombro, enquanto acariciava lentamente seus cabelos platinados. Olhou bem para os olhos verdes, mal podendo acreditar, torcendo para que não fosse piada. Ele estava mesmo lá, com ele, depois de tanto tempo.

Draco deu um forte beliscão no braço de Harry.

-Vadia desesperada, Potter?

Sentia falta daquela risada.


End file.
